


Drabble 06 - Fish and Visitors

by Aadler



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadler/pseuds/Aadler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Buffy, Season 4<br/>Spoilers: “Hush” (S4-10)<br/>Requirements: Xander. Spike. Roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 06 - Fish and Visitors

**Fish and Visitors**  
by [VastId](http://vastid87.livejournal.com/) and Aadler  
 **Copyright July 2006**

* * *

Disclaimer: Characters from _Angel: the Series_ are property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, and the WB.

* * *

  
Some things never changed.

 _“Hmm, we have this vicious, century-old killer. Toothless now (theoretically), courtesy of the same people who put O-rings on the Challenger. Ooh, get Xander to keep him. Xander has no life.”_

Yep. You could always count on your friends.

So, sure, Spike had info on the Hellmouth GI Joes. That made _one_ reason not to use him to beta-test a new DustBuster. Another night spent listening to “Ninety-nine baggies of blood in the fridge,” though, and Bad Things could happen.

…

Could you _really_ starve a vampire into a living skeleton?

Worth a try.

   
end


End file.
